Situations
by blueraven7227
Summary: Certain situations bring out different sides of us. It could be fear, sadness, or even hatred. But that's just what makes us human. A constant reminder of emotions is good... right?
1. Her Grave

Hey everyone!

So this is a new one-shot series that I am making, so basically whenever I get an idea I will make another chapter.

There is no exact date I will post a chapter but I promise that you will have a minimum of once a month.

None of the stories are connected unless I say they are, by indicating part one on the top of the page.

I hope you enjoy them, I really do put out everything I can into my work.

And NO this does not mean the blood stained labyrinth or Fear are cancelled.

Side note- if you have any ideas or suggestions don't forget the lovely button that has the lovely word, 'review' posted on it.

Do not be afraid to ask any questions or suggest anything. And if you don't like reviewing you can PM me.

Thank you so much!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 1;

Her Grave

Ayano's POV

I sat down placing the flowers on the ground softly. The sweet scent of moist grass and the sound of thunder rolling in sent shivers up my spine.

I gulped trying to find the right words. How could I, there was nothing I could say to her.

I've been here so many times and each and every time I said absolutely nothing. All I felt was how she must have felt, having something as ungrateful as me. Now I understand…

I allow the tears streaming down my cheeks to speak for me. Each and every time I came here I would sit for hours on end in absolute silence, acknowledging nothing but the soft wind running in between my hair and the scent of the dirt under my body.

But for the first time since the day she gave up living, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

The first of the drops of rain fell on to my clenched fists. I tightened my grip lowering my head to my knees in shame.

I had no right to be here.

I couldn't save her… I couldn't protect her… I couldn't do anything. And my acts could prove it…

Throwing my head back feeling the drops of rain mesh with my own tears, my lips quivering under the cold air and heavy tension.

I wanted so bad to tell her that I was sorry but I couldn't. She would never understand, she gone and it's my fault.

I recollected the images of her beside me. My hand locked with hers in a tight fist. To a child it was taken as nothing but affection but that was not what I felt. I wanted to protect her; I was willing to risk my life for her. But like all good things there was a reason for it.

I remember that day so long ago when father woke up in a cold sweat saying he had a dream. In that dream he lost her… typical. I noticed how their bond grew from that moment on, he never left her side. He refused to let her leave without someone with her.

Realizing only then that if she were to die he would never be the same. And I was right… he never was… till this day.

I opened my eyes sniffling watching the rain fall heavily in sheets. I let it fall not bothering with trying to protect myself, it wasn't worth it.

No matter what I did to myself it would never be enough. This was nothing compared to what she went through.

No amount of punishment is enough…

-OoO-

It was like this before. It was like this the day I finally said goodbye. The rain spoke for me that day too. But I refused to cry… because father refused to cry as well.

He was strong. He was the strongest, and he didn't cry. I shouldn't cry either… right?

I smiled recollecting the image of my back against the tree. As I tried to hide my tears, I wasn't supposed to cry. It was wrong… or at least I thought it was. I ran away from home at a certain point. I blamed myself, it _was _my fault. If I hadn't asked her for it, she would still be here.

I sighed.

"I used to believe that if I took my own life you would come back to us. Father was never the same, he missed you." Gulping down tears I continued. "Even I couldn't fill that void, so I attempted it one day."

_Silence _

"I ran outside a knife in my hand. I hid behind one of the trees… you know. The one I would climb, you used to watch me. I held it to my chest and pulled it closer. I grew sick of postponing the idea and drove the knife into my chest. I remember it growing through a few inches. I remember staggering to the ground. I remember crying… hard. I remember saying your name as I drove the knife through my chest. It was then that I fell to the ground, I remember seeing Ren bend down crying. He called the men over and they helped me."

I raised my hand placing a strand of hair behind my ear... remembering her touch.

"You would have chastised me… right? I remember you would bathe me and place me in your lap. You would take my hair in your hand." At that I grabbed a strand of my hair running my fingers through it. "You would tell me all sorts of stories. I remember the story of a king and queen and their child… you were talking about me, weren't you? I never lived up to the expectations you had set out for me. Instead all I did was give you more reason to end."

I sniffled, "I never wanted it, you know. To have my last words…" I sighed there was no point. "I wanted to see you. I wanted you to never let my hand go, I wanted to see you every day. You have no idea how much I envy the fact that people around me have a mother. Someone they can talk to. Someone they can complain to. Damn! Even someone who they can cry to! But no… I never got that."

I felt the wind pick up softly whipping my hair to the side. Smiling I closed my eyes taking a breath, "I want to tell you about him, mom. I want to tell you about Kazuma. But you won't listen, will you?"

_ Silence_

"I thought so."

We sat there in silence. It had been two hours since I last arrived. Father must have been worrying. I ran out of the main room in anger.

I sighed looking up to the sky the sky not giving up on the amount of rain it gave out.

"You know… that reminds me of you. No matter how much love you give, you always have more. You never give up… do you?"

I smiled, closing my eyes.

"I remember… so long ago. When you were still here, when you were still here with me and father. You would run your hands through my hair whispering to me how much you loved me. We use to use our arm spans as measurements. But not until now did I realize that not even the galaxy can measure the amount of love I hold for you. You use to tell me… you use to say that you would NEVER leave me. That you loved me too much to leave." I let out a chuckle, "I guess you lied…"

"No! She didn't lie!"

I stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"Kazuma…" I breathed.

-OoO-

Kazuma's POV

We were seated in the main room a heavy silence cast upon all of us. Each one of us in his own world.

Even Ayano was drenched in a cloak of silence and anger. She had her head lying on the walls of the room her eyes narrowed in impatience and anger. She was dressed in a black skirt and a white shirt with a black jacket on top.

"Black…" I whispered.

After a few moments the silence ended.

I heard shuffling and opened one eye, to see Ayano up on her feet glaring at Jugo. I smirked at the tension, this is going to be good.

"Was this your plan?"

He sighed, "Ayano… you know…"

"Your right! I know where I have to be right now! She won't forgive me if I don't go. I already have an unpayable debt, I don't need another one!" Turning around she ran out of the room.

"Ayano!" Jugo called helplessly. He shook his head, "Not this year too…" I opened both eyes staring at Jugo.

"What's going on?" I asked

Jugo shook his head, "It's the 6th year anniversary."

I nodded immediately understanding. I stood up, "I'm going after her." Without any further invitation I walked out.

The sky outside was dark heavy with the promise of soon coming rain. Breathing in the sweet scent I focused my energy on Ayano, following her.

After about 10 minutes I found her on the ground, the rain heavily pouring on her as she shivered beneath it. Her clothes were stuck to her body leaving nothing to the imagination. I sighed looking at what she was sitting in front of.

After a few moments she began.

"I want to tell you about him, mom. I want to tell you about Kazuma. But you won't listen, will you?" She sighed.

I narrowed my eyes, '_What is she talking about?'_

"I thought so." She continued. She than continued talking about her, and their love.

"You used to tell me… you used to say that you would NEVER leave me. That you loved me too much to leave." She let out a chuckle and my heart skipped a beat.

' _Was Ayano really this broken?'_

"I guess you lied…" That hit a nerve. Before I could stop myself I had spoken.

"No! She didn't lie!"

-OoO-

Ayano's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"I could ask you the same thing."

I shook my head violently, "That's none of your concern! Just leave!"

I sighed, "I can't do that. You see I can't leave you here, not when you're in this state!"

My eyes widened as I felt his breath fanning against my neck. "What… are you… please. Leave me alone." I whispered dropping my head.

I felt him shake his head, "Not today." With that I felt his fingers under my chin lifting it. I opened my eyes only to see his maroon eyes staring back at me. He shook his head, "I know how it feels… especially when you were framed as the blame." He wiped a stray tear with his thumb, "But you're taking the blame too far… Jugo told me about the incident four years ago. Ayano suicide is NEVER the answer. If you live to fight another day, that's all that matters! What you're doing to yourself isn't right!"

I closed my eyes my breathing returning to normal. Opening them again I cracked a forced smile, "Thank… thank you." He smiled, an actual smile. With that he simply closed the distance between our bodies, placing his hands on my waist while I placed mine on his chest. After a few seconds he let go smiling as he placed another kiss on my forehead. Wiping my tears he stood up taking off his jacket and placing it on my shoulders. He stuck out his hand, then almost immediately deciding against it. Instead he crouched down his back bracing me, signaling me to get on. Nodding, I placed my arms around his neck as he snaked his hands under my thighs, picking me up with practiced ease. I tightened my grip making sure not to hurt him as we began walking. After a few minutes I noticed we were going the wrong way.

"Kazuma?"

"Hm?" he replied

"Where are we going"

"To my place." I nodded placing my forehead on his shoulder taking in his scent. It was strong yet refreshing at the same time. I closed my eyes taking a breath.

"Ayano?"

"Yeah?"

"How did she die?"

"Car accident…" he nodded.

"Ayano?"

"Yeah?"

He set me down on what seemed to be a bench and turned to me placing his hands over mine.

"I love you…" with that once again he closed the distance.

So… I hope you all enjoyed this short piece. Please don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow! I will see everyone back here on Thursday for another chapter of Fear!

Thank you so much for reading!

See you soon!

-Lucy


	2. Wishes

Hey everyone!

I'm back with the second chapter of situations. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter… I really worked hard on it.

I would love to get to at least 8 comments this chapter… I am currently on 3 so 8 would mean a lot

I wanted to reply to a few comments before we began as usual…

Scarlet Ammo 19- Here you go as promised. I'm sorry I couldn't post Fear it's not even close to being done but I hope you enjoy this.

Kazenostigmafan4ever- Thanks so much! I must say I'm a huge fan of your stories so it was great to hear you say that you liked it. If you don't mind sending me a PM I would personally like to thank you.

Guest- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ok now a disclaimer…

This chapter goes out to my best friend Scarlet Ammo 19; she has inspired me to do this and has kept me going.

I would also love to thank Luna my best friend forever who has kept me on my toes and who's over protectiveness has kept me alive…

Don't worry Luna you're story is coming out soon!

Ok now that we've got all that settled on to the story!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 2;

Wishes

I sat up, gasping, my heart going at rates I never thought possible. My cheeks and eyes moist, my skin prickling with goosebumps. I shivered, placing my hand over my heart attempting to calm down. My breathing rough and raspy, causing me to cough loudly.

The dreams just never ceased to end…

This time it was about him… he was dying…

Squeezing the fabric of the sheets in between my hands, beads of sweat worked their way down my brow. My chest tightening at the new found realization… he wasn't here.

Fighting the urge to scream out I lowered my head placing it between my knees. Left over tears streamed down my cheeks, the sound of the clock on the other side of the wall being the one thing keeping me sane.

Soft footsteps were heard as the door was pushed open slightly, a soft film of light scattering across my features.

"Ayano?"

I lifted my head, staring at his figure standing outside our bedroom. He smiled softly taking off his jacket as he made his way toward me. Sitting down beside me the mattress dipped beneath the added weight. Placing his hand under my knees he lifted me, walking toward the chair at the other end of the room. Setting me down in his lap he sat down.

I placed my forehead on his chest as his hands moved up and down my back rhythmically. I closed my eyes taking in his scent, breezy yet peppered with something musky that left me begging for more.

"What…" He began correcting himself halfway, "Or who was it this time?" he asked his voice soft, sending shivers up my spine.

I clutched the fabric of his shirt squeezing it before answering, "You…"

He stiffened as his lips grazed my forehead. He pulled me toward his frame, "Don't worry…" he whispered.

I cringed at the sudden urge to wrap my arms around his neck. I wanted to cry all my worries away yet I knew I couldn't. He couldn't always help me… the same way I couldn't always help him. I squeezed his arm trying to catch his attention.

"Don't leave…" He smiled.

"Never."

I smiled, snuggling closer to him, hearing him sigh in relief.

"Kazuma…?"

He looked down at me, "Yes?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You were up all night again weren't you?"

He sighed, "Yes."

I shook my head in displeasure, moving to look at him, "You can't keep doing this!" taking in the bags under his eyes I looked him in the eye, "Not anymore. Not at this time…" he smiled.

"You know I don't want to." I huffed.

"And..."

"And….?" He snorted. I refrained from rolling my eyes only because I was afraid to tempt him even more. Instead I snuggled back against his chest.

"How long has it been now?" I asked, tracing figures on his chest as he chuckled.

"2 years." I smiled, breathing in his scent.

"2 years already."

He smiled broadly, lifting my chin till our eyes were locked, "Two years since I got down on my knee. Two years since you screamed. Two years since you broke down. Two years since you agreed. Two years since the engagement. Two years since our trip. Two years since the wedding. Two years since it all…"

I smiled, toying with the lapels of his shirt, "Two years since we became one… right?" He nodded.

"Ayano?" I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any wishes…?"

I tilted my head confused, "What?"

He smiled, "Do you want anything? Anything at all… I'll buy it for you." My face flushed as the one thing I had wanted for so long came to mind.

I lowered my head in embarrassment. "What is it?" he continued.

I slurred, "I want…" he lifted my chin our eyes meeting the blush on my cheeks visible even in the dark light.

"Anything?" He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"A baby…" I replied.

His eyes widened, and for a second I regretted everything I had said.

Smiling, his lips met mine slowly. The kiss only lasting a few seconds before he pulled back, placing his fore head over mine. "Me, too…"

Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this strange piece of god-knows- what. Again a shout out to Scarlet Ammo 19… see you soon buddy!

Please don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow! I will see everyone back here on Thursday for another chapter of Fear!

Thank you so much for reading!

See you soon!

-Lucy


	3. Sleep

Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Situations!

Before we begin, I just wanted to say that if anyone has ideas…

For future one shots, comment or PM me and I will pick a few ideas and will write future one shots for you, and I will ALSO dedicate them to you!

So thanks to anyone and everyone who took a few moments of their time to write the first thing that came to mind, I really appreciate it!

(Words, phrases, or sentences help! Basically anything that comes to mind after you read this chapter!)

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 3 of; Situations…

Sleep

I willed sleep to overtake me…

My eyes drooping, my body pleading with itself, begging for the refuge sleep would offer, but not once did it answer its call.

My body numb and cold.

I sighed, counting the seconds going by unsuccessfully.

I shut my eyes, willing sleep to take over once again… nothing.

"Please…" I whispered to the empty space.

"Please, sleep…"

Closing my eyes, I trapped myself in an artificial darkness.

After that I grew tired of waiting; I grew tired of begging to the empty space surrounding.

I opened my eyes, sighing in defeat. Bringing my hands to my eyes I rubbed frantically at them, attempting to rid them of the sleep that encrusted the edges.

Sitting up, I slipped off the covers and stood up, stretching my numb limbs. I then slowly and stealthily made my way to the end of my bed where a light jacket lay. Slipping it on over my night gown, I opened my bedroom door and slipped out soundlessly.

-OoO-

The soft feel of the dew coated grass against my bare feet sent shivers up my spine. I ran toward the bridge, shivering against the cool contact of my skin against the hard wood.

Sitting down, I slipped my bare legs in between the bars of the railings. Sighing in content at the cold feel of the water waving against my legs I relaxed, looking up at the flawless moon.

It shone brilliantly from where I was sitting.

The soft gales of the night whipping my hair gently from its original position.

Slipping off my jacket I realized I didn't need the extra protecting due to the warmth of the wind.

I lay my arms against the top of the rails, placing my chin on it, taking in the warm summer breeze.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered, remember the first time I had sat here adoring the moon.

I was nine.

And mother had just passed…

Banishing the formidable tears, I stretched my legs out, my calves now almost entirely in the waters below.

Another wave of wind blew my hair far out behind me.

It was then when I realized it- or should I say 'his'- breeze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What are you doing up?" He asked, his voice low.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"It's dangerous! You shouldn't be up!" I heard the sound of his feet against the wood of the bridge.

"I can take care of myself…"

"No! No, you can't! If Bernhardt were to reappear…."

"I can do it myself!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Damn it! Why am I always the one treated like this!? Even Ren gets to go out on his own! I can't even step outside without you on my back!"

"Ayano?"

"No, leave me alone." I whispered, my voice low and grim.

"You know I can't do that. Besides…" Slumping down next to me he sighed, "I need a break too."

With that, we fell into silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comforting one. It was soft and all we had to do was enjoy the existence of each other.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah… you?"

He nodded, "Fine." He turned to look at me before continuing. "You know, I never thought I would be back here…"

"What do you mean?" He shrugged.

"I would have never imagined I would be sitting here with _you_ no less."

It irritated me the way he stressed 'you', but instead of flaring I decided to go with the way I have been learning, the gentle approach.

"What do you mean by 'you'?" He sighed, leaning back.

"I hated you."

"Well that was blunt." He chuckled.

"And you aren't?"

I looked at him, "Not really."

"Are you worried?"

"About?"

"Bernhardt?"

Just the name made my heart skip a beat.

Not again…

I didn't want to see him anymore…

I wanted him as far away from the Kannagi's as possible.

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled, "But you've got me,"

I shook my head, "You're really full of yourself you know that?" He just chuckled. "Kazuma, you're not always going to be there. There are going to be times when I need help and you won't be there in time."

He shook his head, "I'll always be there."

I fumed, "How can you be so sure."

"I'm a Yagami."

That struck a nerve.

Standing up I turned around, walking back to my room, or at least that was the plan.

My arm was caught and body was turned around, my head still lowered.

"Ayano?"

Silence.

"Ayano?"

Silence.

"Ayano! Answer me, damn it!"

Shaking my head, I repeated it. "You won't always be there! You need to realize it! You're not a god! You can't always be with me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" He whispered.

Raising my head, I looked at him.

"That's what I'm afraid of… and that's what I've come to fix."

"What are you…?"

"I've realized that the only way I would be able to protect you is if I'm always with you." His hand dropped from my arm to my hand where he intertwined our fingers. "I've realized that there is no way I could get away with always being with you unless there was a bond… That's why I've come here. I knew you would be up. And I've come to a conclusion…"

"Ayano, there is no way in hell I could imagine you with someone else, and there is no way in hell I would let anyone else touch you. It's been six years since I've returned… I've been going crazy for six years." My head dropped realizing there was no way I could look him in the eye anymore, along with the fact that the blush on my cheeks was far out of my control.

"I've returned… and I'm staying."

I smiled, "Good."

His other hand on my shoulder began toying with the strap of my night gown; it was strange in a way. I have never seen him act this attached.

"Marry me."

That was it.

It was more of an order than a question, but to be blunt, a question wouldn't suit him. It was an order and I was more than ready to oblige.

"Please…"

Thanks so much everyone for reading this 'thing'. I also wanted to apologize for my crappy chapter of Fear, I promise you a better super long chapter (and by long I seriously mean about 7 or 8 pages) of Fear so stay tight.

Now on to questions…

Kazenostigmafan4ever- Hey! It's great to see you again. Thanks so much for everything you are one of the many people I constantly think about while writing. I promise you that there will be plenty of one shots like this. I have to say however that I'm running out of ideas so if you have anything (words, sentences, phrases help!) you could PM me and I could dedicate it to you! Thanks

Guest- Hey! Thanks so much for reading. Kazuma was up all night on a mission, and Ayano had a bad dream… because she had a bad dream I guess. Thanks so much for reading

Kazenostigmalover- Thanks so much! Thank you so much for all of your kind comments and words of inspiration. I'm very glad I made you laugh.

Guest- Thanks so much and if you haven't noticed I now write the commentary at the end, thank you so much for suggesting this. If you have any more suggestions don't hesitate to tell me.

Rosa- Hello! I realized that you are one of my newer readers, it cool that you've read all of my KNS stories. Thanks so much for all your kind words and I highly recommend you try writing FF yourself. Praise, please! It's my pleasure; I get to write for hundreds of supportive fans like you, why wouldn't I jump at the chance. Thanks so much and I'm really glad that you like my stories, it means a lot to me.

I want to give a shout out to my long lost buddy Scarlet Ammo 19 who has finally returned to us!

Hey again! I missed you so much!

I also wanted to give a shout out to my Beta Ms. Luna. She is one of the best beta's you will EVER find and the best part is that she is the best friend I have ever found so thanks so much Luna!

I will see you all back here tomorrow for a lovely chapter of Fear and I hope to see everyone back here within a week or so.

Thanks so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of Situations.

Till next time

-Lucy

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for this update being so late. This is completely my fault because Lucy sent this chapter to me a while ago. I am so sorry I've made you guys wait so long for this update!**

**~Luna**


End file.
